Legacy of Kain - Soul Omen
by Takeshi2
Summary: This is a story about what happened after Razeal died to the time he woke up as the Soul Reaver. Take part in this 3 part story with Kerigi a fledgling gone Evolution.
1. The Agony and Anger of Kain...

Legacy of Kain - Soul Omen  
-Chapter 1 - The agony and anger of Kain  
-Rated PG-13 - Contains Violence, Language and Blood (possible for Rating to change)  
-Disclaimer: I did not create LoK series but I do own their games.  
- I am making this a part of an untold story in between Razeal's death to his uphold to  
the Soul Reaver.  
  
  
  
It all started when a rumor swept across the vampire city about a man evolving before  
Kain evolved. Everyone didnt know what to think of this startling news, but one boy about the  
age of 15 wanted to see what it all was about. The boy waited outside Kain's Throne room and  
watched as a guy walked up to kain and spread his wings. He saw kain observe the wings, then  
all of the sudden in a speed of a lightning bolt, Kain ripped off the guys wings. He then   
followed them and watched them throw the man in the pit. The boy was surprised Kain would do  
something like this. All of the sudden the boy was caught.  
  
"Hey you," a guard said as he lifted the boy up by the back of his suit," What are you doing here  
and what is your name?"  
  
"Ah, I'm Kerigi... and I'm lost," The boy responded.  
  
"Well, get out of here now... boy!" The guard said as he threw him, skidding him across the   
ground. Kerigi got up and quickly ran out of the palace. When he got out he thought about what  
just happened when all of the sudden he was struck with a sudden pain in his back, he fell to   
his knees in pain and then fell unconcious. When he woke up he stood up and was perfectly   
normal, or at least he thought so. When he looked around everyone was staring at him. Then   
all of the sudden a women yelled out,"He has wings!" When he heard this he sprawled his wings  
in amazement then took flight, for he knew what would happen if they sent him to Kain. Now with  
this evolutionary change happening to the boy, it outcasted him from the crowd and he had no   
where to go but to steal from those who were not paying attention. After 3 years of living like  
this he had enough of it. He was going to lead a rebelion against Kain if he could, and if no  
would join him then he would do it himself. When he flew into town he was scolded and had items  
throne at him. Among one of those items was a axe, in which he caught before it hit him. He  
couldn't run from the crowd cause they had him surrounded, so he fought back and killed of a few.  
Others backed off after he did this, and Kerigi flew off knowing he would have to get Kain alone  
and try and fight him his self. Kerigi had a plan to get information on Kain, he would wear a  
cloak when he would go into town and then wonder in bars and ask around. When he found out that  
once a month Kain goes to where it all started... the pillars. So at that Kerigi took of and   
would wait at the pillars for Kain to show up. He waited for Days, Weeks until finally Kain   
showed up. Kerigi walked from behind a Pillar and confronted Kain.  
  
"So Kain... you killed Razeal,"Kerigi said as he sprawled his wings," are you going to do the  
same to me... I know you are... But Im not going down with out a fight."  
  
Kain looked at him wide eyed, and infuriated that someone else evolved before him he unsheathed  
his trusty Soul Reaver and started to battle with Kerigi. Kain was surprised at how well of   
a fight Kerigi was putting up, until Kain was smacked in the face by the end of Kerigi's Axe.   
Kain ,disgusted, thought it was over for him, until Kerigi let Kain go.  
  
"Let this be a warning to you and let yourself swallow up your Loss. For I will return soon and  
KILL you with my own two hands," Kerigi said as he turned away and walked away from Kain. Kain  
got up and walked back to his castle, he trained to become more powerful hoping to meet Kerigi  
again so he can kill him and hope to be the first in the evolution again. Three more years past   
and Kerigi is now 21, as Kerigi starts to walk up to Kain's Castle he is confronted by a Old man  
who wears a cloak over his face.  
  
"Beware young man, Kain is awaiting you, and he is more powerful then he has ever been," the Old  
man warned Kerigi.  
  
"I am not scared of Kain, I shall rip his skin off of his bedamned body," Kerigi replied as he  
continued up the stairs to Kain's Castle. When he arrived there 2 guards started to attack him,  
Kerigi pulled out his axe and chopped on guys head off then he stabbed the spike at the top of his  
axe into the other guards throat. Then he walks into Kain's castle to see a note on Kain's   
Throne. He takes the note and begins to read it. It reads 'If you wish to find me go down, down  
below the castle and there you will find me -Kain'. At that Kerigi took off down a flight of  
stairs and started his conquest to kill Kain...  
Thanks for reading, tell me if I need more of something or less of something and R/R please.  
Next Chapter - The Old Man's Preminision  
Next Fanfic - Sonic the Hedgehog - Shadow's Return!!! 


	2. The Old man's Preminision...

Legacy of Kain - Soul Omen  
-Chapter 2 - The Old Man's Preminision  
-Rated PG-13 - Contains Violence, Language and Blood (possible for Rating to change)  
-Disclaimer: I did not create LoK series but I do own their games.  
- I am making this a part of an untold story in between Razeal's death to his uphold to  
the Soul Reaver.  
  
  
  
Halfway down the flight of stairs the old man is standing infront of Kerigi. "Get out  
of my way old man," Kerigi yelled out at him.  
  
"Do you know why you grew the wings after Raziel died," The Old man said.  
  
"Huh what are you talking about old man... what do you know," Kerigi replied.  
  
"Stay and listen and I can give you information to help you win against Kain... now tell me about  
yourself..." the Old man said.  
  
" I..I... I have served under my-lord Raziel for centurys as a Seargent. Raziel tells storys of  
Kain his creator. Of he, and his encounters with Mobius and Vorodor. Raziel would tell about the   
evolutions Kain would go through, and how he was never to get ahead of Kain in the evolution   
process. I watched my master as he would go through the state of change. I would go through   
some evolutions, but being a fledgeling, you don't get many chances of evolution. I had many   
abilitys over the average fledgeling. Even my-lord was surprised when I discovered I could   
with stand sunlight. I didn't understand how I was able to obtain these gifts. I knew nothing   
of my past, my purpose was to serve Raziel. That's all I knew.  
  
One day, I awoke to a strange feeling... I felt rejuvenated, although I had not fed   
in a day. I felt as though I was going to implode with energy. I had more important things to   
worry about, so I kept it to myself. When I was walking about I noticed something strange about   
Raziel. It looks as though there is something on his back...I know I shouldn't do what I am   
thinking... I say to myself. I would be thrown into the Vortex as a traitor. I continue.   
I still have an abundance of power and energy. It's almost as though... The feeling from   
inside is forcing me to go... I finally make up my mind to follow. I followed him into a large   
room, Kains throne room with the Pillars surrounding his throne. I could see Kain at a   
distance... He looked familiar although I had never met him. All of the other Leaders of   
the Clans were there. My Brethren. Raziel walked into the room, and bowed to Kain. He lifted   
his head and something else with it... he had grown wings. Kain arose from the thrown.   
Raziel took to his feet, while Kain examined the new gift. Then without warning ripped the  
foundation out from the wings. My master fell to his knees. I could not believe what was   
happening before my eyes. They took him to the Vortex. Kain gave the order to throw him in.   
I wanted to stop them, but I couldn't take them all on. Raziel struggled to break free, but   
it was too late. They lifted him up and over the ledge. His screams tormented me. My energy   
exploded at that point. I felt a sharp pain in my back. I too... Had grown wings. How could   
this be?? In the dead silence of my brethren Kain said something that made my blood boil.   
Dumah, Turel, Zephon, Rahab, Melchiah... Finish the job. Hunt down Raziel's Clan, and kill   
them all!!" Kerigi told him everything as if in a trance then he shook his head and realized   
what he had done.  
  
"It appears you were under Raziel in the Evolutionary ranks, when he died it triggered you and   
you evolved into what Raziel was supposed to evolve into. Kain has already killed off you clan,  
you are the only one left of the clan. He awaits you with great anticipation and he will kill  
you," The Old man said.  
  
"Do you think I care, besides you are just talking gibberish, Kain isn't even close to how strong  
I am," Kerigi said modestly.  
  
"Suit yourself... I will be watching," The old man said as he disappeared as a puff of smoke.   
Kerigi continued on down the stair well thinking of what the Old man said. I gotta watch myself,   
he thought to himself. All of the sudden 2 fledglings were behind Kerigi and 2 infront. They  
all charged at him, then Kerigi opened his wings wide and took off upward, hitting his head. As  
Kerigi came down he landed on a fledglings head crumpling his neck under it. Then he elbowed, the  
fledgling next to him, in the nose. The other 2 looked at each other then ran away. Kerigi just  
laughed and continued down till he got to a room which looked as if a large colliseum.  
  
"Nice job, but now the 2 that ran are reporting to Kain," the Old man said as he stood next to  
Kerigi.  
  
"Wha... dont you ever leave me alone.... Go away !!,"Kerigi yelled out at the Old man.  
  
"Be careful you are close to Kain and when you die you will be in agony for eternity," The old   
man prophicised.  
  
"Erraaagghhhh Shut up and go AWAY!!!" As Kerigi yelled this the old man was no where to be seen.  
Kerigi turned back and noticed a fledgling leaning against a pillar with his back turned to him.  
Kerigi pulled out his Broad axe and threw it at him, crashing it into the fledglings spine. He  
ran over and grabbed his axe and pulled it out of the Fledglings corpse. Then he walked up to  
a huge doorway and as he was about to open it he heard someone say be careful but when he looked   
around he saw no one. Crazy old man, he thought to himself then he opened the doorway to see  
Kain off into the distance with his back turned...  
  
Next Chapter - Raziel awakens...  
Next Fanfic - Sonic the Hedgehog - Shadow Returns!!! 


	3. Raziel Awakens... The Final Chapter!!!

Legacy of Kain - Soul Omen  
-Chapter 3 - Raziel awakens...  
- This is the Final Chapter!!! The End is only the Beginning!  
-Rated PG-13 - Contains Violence, Language and Blood (possible for Rating to change)  
-Disclaimer: I did not create LoK series but I do own their games.  
- I am making this a part of an untold story in between Razeal's death to his uphold to  
the Soul Reaver.  
  
  
As Kerigi walked as quietly as he could up to Kain, Kain started to talk... he knew   
Kerigi was there. "So... it is about time you have shown up... FLEDGLING!" Kain yelled.  
  
"Wha... how did you..?" Kerigi said as he stood up from kneeling over.  
  
"Well... it wasn't Raziel's evolution that killed him... it is the simple fact that he   
resurrected one of the assassins that killed me and put him in his clan. Well ... you are that  
assassin... when I found out about this I became infuriated because I found out that Raziel  
resurrected you for a purpose... to kill me if I betrayed him. Well it looks like it came down  
to that and I get to relive my wish again... I promise to make you live in agony and pain...  
then you can live with the fact that you are the cause of your masters death..." Kain explained.  
As Kain said this all the memories from before he was resurrect came back to Kerigi. How he  
was the first to stab Kain and kill him. Then seeing Kain come back and kill off the whole band  
of assassins. Remembering this infurated Kerigi and his mind became clouded with anger at the  
fact that Kain killed off all of his friends. This would handicap Kerigi's fighting ability.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there or are we going to engage in battle.." Kain said. At that  
Kerigi charged at Kain and they begun their fight. Kerigi was infuriated and Kain was having  
the time of his life reliving his dieing wish again. This battle went on for days until Kerigi  
started losing strength because he haven't feed in days.  
  
"Whats the matter... GETTING WEAK?" Kain yelled at as he would strike at Kerigi faster and faster.  
Kerigi got mad and charged at Kain and was suddenly stopped by this sharp pain in his abs. He  
looked down to see Kain's Soul Reaver jammed inside him. Kain smirked then, like he did to  
Raziel, ripped the foundations right out of Kerigi's wings. Kerigi screamed in pain and fell  
to his knees unconcious, Kain was holding him up by the back of his shirt. Off in the distance  
the old man was hiding and watching the battle. As he turned around he pulled his hood away  
to reveal himself to be Moebius. He smirked and said," It is all going according to plan."  
  
At that Moebius drew a line on the wall which opened up a time portal. Moebius walked in and  
disappeared with the portal closing behind him. Kain started up the stairs dragging Kerigi  
along with him. When Kain reached the surface, he took a break to feed then he dragged Kerigi  
over to the Vortex. Kerigi woke up and was looking down the throat of the Vortex. As Kerigi  
started fighting for his life, Kain lifted him over his head and said," I lied when I said  
I would let you live in pain and agony... now I WANNA KILL YOU!"  
  
Then Kain hurtled Kerigi down the center of the vortex. As Kerigi tumbled down the Vortex  
Kain could hear his screams from above. The vortex literally tore Kerigi apart. It took off  
limb after limb, and when it was done nothing but his soul was left. By this Occuring his  
soul fused into the vortex and he became one with it. When Kerigi awoke as the Vortex, he spent  
a century looking for Raziel's body and soul, then he fused the two together and resurrected  
Raziel. "What is happening...?" Raziel said as he stood up.  
  
"Raziel, I have resurrected you to take revenge on Kain..." Kerigi said to Raziel.  
  
"Who.. who are you...," Raziel asked him.  
  
"I am....," Kerigi paused and remembered the name of the guy that resurrected Kain to take   
revenge on his assassins," Mortanius...!"  
  
The End... If you have seen the opening to Soul Reaver, you understand the end.  
  
I hope you like it guys, thanks for reading and tell me what you think.  
  
CREDITS - THANKS  
-All my readers and reviewers!!  
-And my best friend from 2nd Grade , SSJ4_Tidus!!! (For reminding me of Info from LOK series and   
giving me ideas.  
  
Next Fanfic - Sonic the Hedgehog - Shadow Returns!!! 


End file.
